The Hidden story
by imasuperhero2
Summary: This story consist of the hidden avenger that might be the worlds only hope.When the sister of the mighty warrior Thor ,Zathora. she the second person to hold the power of the mighty Tesseract PS. Captain America/Steve.R X OC ...JUST READ IT ...PSS. Zathora and Zoey are the same person!
1. Chapter 1

_HI, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTON AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I LOVE THE AVERGERS ...I DONT OWN THEN BUT I DO OWN MY CHARTER ZOEY _

"**The art of being wise is the art of knowing what to overlook." **

**-William James**

Thor and his comrads rondevou at the center of the helicarrier to discuss what to do with the schemish and tricky Loki the god of mischief , for Loki refuses to speake a word . though he went through various amounts of torture , he stays strong to his name .

" Its hopeless " Tony excailms with doutfullness in his voice

" He's odviously doesnt want to talk". A ghost of slience haunts the room as the heros think amongst thenself ,

" if were going to find the Tesseract location,were going to have to think scientifically " Bruce say while rubing his forehead,

"well im sure your good with that kind of stuff a ?" say Steve who at the other end of the room, a small smile appears on Bruce's face

"thanks...so anyway Loki's staff is power by the Tesseract ",

"then how can we use the staff to tract down the Tess"? say Natasha cutting Bruce off ,

"thats were stumped" says Fury from the control panals,

"by Odin's beard I got it !" said Thor loud and proudly

"what then" Tony shouts back ,"Zathra" say Thor, "Zawhata" Steve says confuesd **[** **as usual ] "**no Zathra she my younger sister she two has a connection to the Tesseract, I should have thought of it sooner ,"Thor said

"so what happen to Zathra?" Natasha asked thoughtfully

,"well to tell you the hole story" Thor beings

"back at Asgrad when we were in our youth my father Odin got word of the Sea Serpent decided to take over the Earth realm, my father wouldnt stand for it so he sent my sister to Earth to protect it from the Sea Serpent wrath" Thor said saddly and then added ,

"but unfortunatly i haven't herd from my dear sister since then". As Thor walks towards the window he remminices about the times that he and his sister played together and how much she looked up to him . While Thors thoughts were in the past , Stark walked over and and asked

"soooo if your the god of thunder , then is she like the god of flowers or something ? "Stark ask jokingly .

"as a matter of fact she happens to be the goddess of war and wisdom " Thor replied " great!" yells agent Romanoff

"just great, but how do you know that these Sea Serpents are gonna stay gone for good huh?." Thor approches agent romanoff with intensity in his eyes and replies

"long ago the clan of Sea Serpents had a plan to destroy the Asgardian temple where my father lay his throne ...but there plan was soon countered by Asgards powerful warriors,later the Serpents grown fearful of the power of Asgard."

The intesity of the storie leaves agent Romanoff with no expression, soon after Steve emerges from his seat and yelps

" soo what does this have to do with earth ?"

" EVERYTHING!" Thor replied

" Sea Serpents would not dare trot on land where there is a living royal ,they must be out of the god forsaken mind" . Thor then slowly walks over to his chair sits ,takes deep breaths. The team of heros sit in silence when finally the silence breaks when Steve ask the question that every ones wondering

"so where is this Zathora ? "

_**Author notes**_

_SO...did you like it well i hope you did it was worth the hours putting it together , dont worry next chaper will be better the more reviews the more chapters also subjestions ... do tell it will help me big time and you will get a shout out ...anyhoover x) thanks 4 reading!_

_love, imasuperhero 8)_


	2. Chapter 2

so here is chapter 2 hope you like it ...

"**Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."**

**-Buddha **

"so where is Zathora " Steve asked

everyone in the room was waiting for him to answer

Thor got up from his sit and paced round the room with the expression of anxiety on his face . Thor knew that he really should not have mentioned his sister in the first place because once she is involved she will be on S.H.E.I.L.D's radar forever and not have the normal life she has now, but at this point he was willing to try anything

"There is a way that I could get a hold of her but its kinda risky " Thor explains

"I would have to use astralprojection to connect to her" Thor says .

"is that even possible? " asked the optimistic Tony stark .

"OF COURSE ITS POSSIBLE , IM A GOD, I AM THE SON OF ODIN! " Thor replies with anger in his voice .

" So what is the downside to this ...astral projection ? " asked agent romanoff

" well if the spirit of the of the host is gone from the body for to long , it could be perminently gone forever .

" sounds very risky and we dont have the time to lose anymore soldiers " Steve say with a anxious look on his face

"well its worth a try"said Romanoff than adds "maybe she can help track down Clint as well"

"great idea romanoff we need all the help we can get if we are gonna stop Loki's forces ", now lets find that girl" said Fury

"well big guy how do you do this astral projection thing " Stark sayes as he walks up to Thor and pats him on the back .Thor shakes him off ,then gentaly rubs the base of his nose repetedly

"well first Stark i'll have fall in a deep sleep and then from there its kind of like a dream really"

"ok then"said Banner from the other end of the room with both his hands rised "so you just need to sleep and bam she here "O" and before you go thought all that trould in to geting your sister can I ask what does she even have to do with the Tesseract ?"

"before my sister was sent here my mother gave her a neckles thats is made from the tesseract,my mother put a charm on it to keep my sister safe and if necessary that the neckle can take her home but she as to break the gem with her own hand, but thats only for emergency my sister is the only one who knows how to handle and use its power so i'm going to have locate her in spirt realm" Thor exclaimed to the others

Thor gets up and leaves the room he startes walking off to his cabin leaving everyone eles to sit there and wait for the results.

meanwhile back at his cabin Thor prepares himself for the projecton .while in his deep trance his soul starts to exit his body in search for his sister,but he knows that this journey will not be a short one.

_in the sprit realm_...

_Thor walks around the spirit world he see other wandering spirts lonely,lost ,and are here for unfinished bussiness ,some are here because they dont know how to move on ...in a world where only the undead can speak to one another , but the living continues his search for his sister. _

_" this is the knowledge my father would have i must request an audience he could help locate her " Thor says to himself. Then Thor calls out to his father ,asking for his assistance _

_though Thor dreaded this the thought of asking this of his father , he figured that there is no other way .Thor approaches the gates of Asgard with worrie on his face . He finally arrives at the throne of the great Odin. He then approaches the golding stair case._

_Odin then glares down at his son_

_"why have you enter the sprit realm"Odin said with a serious look on his face _

_"father I need your assistance,earth is in grave danger__**(again)"**__ Thor said while on one kneel in respect for his father._

_"what is it then ,speak your damands" odin said_

_"well i have limited of time out of my body so i have only one request for you father"_

_" I need to know the location of Zathora " Thor said quckily _

_Odin face turn from serious to consern really quickly _

_" why must you summon her?" Odin said as he started to walk down the golden stair case _

_So Thor told his father the whole story involing earth and the Tesseract and why he need his sister in this time of need,but Odin laughted at Thors remark and told him he vowed to Zathora to never speak of her locatian or what she has been doing with her life and did not want Thor to interfere._

_After speaking with his father Thor knew his father wouldnt tell him and it really was not Thor's place to have his father break promise for him,so Thor started to walk back to his team knowing that they all will be very despointed with the news he will bring then he hated the idea of the one his only hope before he can leave the gates of asgard he heres his mothers voice and starts to follow it . Thor can sense the voice and gets closer closer. He know can see the figure of his mother in the distance_

_"mother is that you ?" ," why are you not at the throne with father "Thor asked ._

_" I knew that your father would never listen to you but i know that i would never let a planet full of innocent people just die in the name of Loki "Gaea (thats the name of thors mom i looked it up )explained _

_" what all can you tell me mother, I dont have much time ! "_

_"unfortunately I can not say much my son ,but what I can tell you is that __**The Bunga Bangkai bloom this time a year**__"_

_"thats it?" thor said very confused at his mothers hind_

_"yes thats it and thats all you need to know dear"Gaea said very sweetly _

_Thor thanked his mother for her help and kissed her on the cheek and when back to the earth reaml were his team waits his results._

Author notes...

so did you like it I hopes so it was fun writing it please review it would mean the world to me! sorry it took so long to update forgive me oooo and before I forget there will soon be some romances so keep reading and the more reviews I get the more chatpers i will make :D

love:imasuperhero 8)


	3. Chapter 3

hello so...heys chapter 3 enjoy!...

"**Humanity is never so beautiful as when praying for forgiveness, or else forgiving another."**

**-Jean Paul**

Thor woke up in a cold sweat, he just got back from his trip to the sprit realm. Thor sat up in his bed and thought about the little hind his mother gave him before he left .

"_**The Bunga Bangkai bloom this time a year**_" he said to himself what would that mean?

Thor wished that his mother maded it more clear to were his sister was ...then again she really didnt have to help him out did she. So after Thor got himself together and thought it was time to tell the team what happen on his little trip, he walked in to the room were everyone sat, and as soon as Thor walked in the room that ghost of silence came back the heros turned in there sets and waited for Thor to tell then the hopeful good news about were his sister .

"so...what happen dont leave us in suspense ?" Tony said impatiently

"my friends I am truly sorry ,I didnt get the location of my sister as I prouded but I did get a hind from my mother...if thats any help..."Thor said shyly

"mmmm thats does'nt help at all " Tony said as he sunk deeper in his chair in disappointment

"well I would want to know what she said maybe we can figure it out as a team " Steve said as he walked in the room (all sexy like)

"my mother said _**The Bunga Bangkai bloom this time a year **_and thats was all, I think it a metaphor or somthing in that way" Thor said

"wait the Bunga Bangkai is only found in Indonesia sooo" said Bruce

"that must mean Zathora is there"Steve said happily

"so then should we should have man hunt out , me and agent coulson can find her " Natasha said

"no I will go you and agent coulson will stay here,I havent talked to my sister in years and I dont know how she will take this news it better if you stay" Thor said

"wait me and Steve will go with you I know the the native language in Indonesia and Steve can hold our bags"Tony said and laugh at his own remark

"hahah very funny stark but ya I dont mind taging along " Steve said

"okay then boys you guys have to get a move on , I will drop you off in the middle of Indonesia there should be a Jeep with everything you need , maps,food,tents,water,money ,guns"Natasha said

as she started walking out to the small helicopter the three men follow but before they got on the plane they changed into more suitable clothing for were there going. Thor had on (men)short that were a tan color with a white tank top with some hiking boot ,Tony had dean jeans and light red t-shirt with and acdc's logo on it and some sunglasses with hiking boots and Steve had a light gray (men) short and plan thin white t-shirt and some army boots (there are just as good as hiking boots)

On the way to to get Zathora...(Bruce tages along )

They landed in Indonesia 45 mins later thanks to high tech speed of the helicopter

"alright now boys here is the Jeep and all the things you need should be in here Oh before I forget this is devices that help us find you so press this green button on this side when your ready to go"Natasha said then she hoped back on there plan and waved good bye

There Jeep was all black and had the doors off there was a big case in the back that held all there supplies. Steve never been in a places this beautiful you could see the mountains and the thick rain forest in the back rounded he looked over at Thor who looked very worried jumped in the back seat of the Jeep,Tony got in the driver side and Steve got in the passenger side. They drove over mountains and rivers,thought thick rain finally drove up to a small village and stop to ask if they seen anyone new in there village late and if they have heard from another villages late

The trio of heros emerge from their vehical and only to be greated by a old man with a toothless smile who speakes in a native tongue which Tony does the honor translanting.

"he said there was a women that came through out our village here a about a day ago , she was like a angel to the people of this place she healed the ill"

The old man when on in his native languege saying more to Tony, who then translate to the others .

"the way he describes this woman of healing hands she sounds alot like my sister " , Thor added

" can you ask him where she was last seen ?" Steve asked

Stark continues to ask the foriegners for the information about Thor's sister .

" great!, so that peice of information was really helpful " says with a sarcastic tone . "but how are we suppose to find her if these foreigners havent seen her in over a couple of days

" We will just have to keep asking around ok? , just be patient ."

The group of heros return to their vehical and continue their long found journey in the country of indonesia . After a long ride across the land the group of heros stumble upon a young woman whereing a sun dress and a smallscarf around her neck and on her back in a small sack holds a baby . Bruce signals the driver to stop the car .

" Bruce ,why are we stoping?, we have to keep searching for the girl " Stark asks .

" That woman over there...it looks like she needs help ", .

Bruce approches the lady with concern on his face

" why are you on the streets with this baby ?" bruce asks

The women spoke broken english

" we are on our way to find one with healing hand ,so she can heal child for he is ill"

"what sickness does your child have ?" Bruce asked with concern on his face

" he has had bad cold for the past couple of days so we hoping that she will heal him "

Bruce gave the lady the description of Zathora hoping that it will be the same person

" do you know where we could find this woman ?" Steve asked

"course i do she should be at heart of jungle ill take you there " the lady replied

The three men took the lady and her baby into their vehical and traveled threw the thick colorful jungle.

Finally the young women pointed to a beautiful wooded house and on all the side there were tinted windows and many different color, types of flora (as in flowers if you dont know) there was a stone stair case that lead to the front door in was about then middle of the evening when they arrived.

"so is this the place?"said Tony yawning from the back of the Jeep

The women shook her head "yes" and opened the door and walked out of the Jeep the man look at each other wanting to know want to do nexts? should they follow her or watch and see what happen and then make there move Steve sat back in his set and said

"so what do you guys suppose we do ? "

" maybe we could all go in at once "Bruce suggested

" NO! , ill go and make sure everything goes ok with her and hopfully I could meet her you everyone eles keep watch at the motorized vehical "

" do you think thats a good idea Thor ?" asked banner

" of course it is , we need some one to watch over here"

"ok it seems like a plan "steve said

Thor left with the lady with the baby,but he let the women go ahead up the stone stairs and knock on the door while he waited in the shadows,he thought it would be better this way so if him and his sister get into a fight the young women would not be in the middle of it .

The young women knocked at the woodin door then there she was Zathor as beauiful as ever Thor couldnt believe his eyes that his sister is all grow up last he seen her she was in her teens... Thor continued to watch...They talk to one another in the native language and then Zathor invited the women in the door closed and thor thought to himself he should wait at least 20 minute .

while he countinued to wait Thor thought to himself how to introduce himself to his sister tell her that he needs her help to keep the universe in tact .He knew that if she were to refuse his offer then there might not be a ay to stop the Earths destruction . Thor thought it was the time to confront his sister about it .Thor slowly approched the door that Zathora lie behind ,his knuckles tap the wood door...

_I know right finally sorry it took so long I hope you liked it reviews make me happy and update faster !_

_love imasuperhero2 8)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AND HERE IS CHAPTER 4 I HOPE YOU LIKE IT 8)..._

"**We are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility for our future."**

**-George Bernard Shaw**

Zathtor's POV

Zathor has not been herself lately and she doesnt understand why?. She just got back home from playing with the village childern, she loved the village childen they would play tag or pat-cake each time she came. she smiled at the thought of how the childen are so innocent and they put there comeplete trust in a person they met and just how the girls would put flowers in her hair and thank her for healing there mother...Zathor walk in to her home locked the door behind her and sat on her light green couch grabed a book that she has not yet finshed off the sided table and began to read her. she then feel asleep

_**FLASHBACK**_

A young Zathora awakes from her slumber in her bed and gets on her beautiful , purple silk satin gown that had a large silver disk with gems incrested in it the dress was one shouldered and that sliver disk held the gown together, she then makes her way down to the throne . On her way there she is greeted by her mother in the hallway.

" Hello mother what brings you to this part of the kingdom?" Zathora asked

" well I have you something my child come sit...this necklace was made thousands and thousands of years ago it is made from particals of the tesseract, its very special to me and I want you to have it, take good care of it"

Zathor staired at the teal gem it was truly beautiful, it had a sliver chain that shined in the light

"Thank you mother I am truly greatful"Zathor said sweetly and put on the necklace,she smelled bightly to her looks away from her daughter's gazes and added

" your father wishes to see you Zathora he says that it is important , he wants you there as soon as possible " Gia exclaimed to Zathora

" Do you know why father demands me mother ?" Zathora asks with confusion on her face

" He wishes not to tell me ,so I must not disobeying his orders . But what ever it is im sure every thing is going to be all right " Gia exclaimes

" yes mother " Zathora replies

So 16 year old Zathor made her way down the golden stair case and thought halls and made her way to Odin's throne onces there she bows respectfully to the all father and then said

"Father I have heard you requested me?"

Odin got up from his throne and walked down the golden steps he took his only daughter's hand and said

" walk with me my child"

They walk in silence for a moment and finally Odin spoke

" Zathora , you know that your mother and I love you very much and we only make these decisions because we care about you " Odin explained

"what could you be talking about father ,why have you this look of concern on your face ?" Zathora asked

Odin knew that what he was about to say could change her life forever,but he knew it had to be done.

" you know that you being the goddes of war and wisdom you are a great protector who has emense power " Odin exclaimed

" What do you mean father ?" Zathora wondered

" There is a great evil coming towards the earth relm and i'm a afraid that unless you help that it could be destroyed forever"

"what does that have to do with me father?"

Odin look in his beautiful daughter wishful eyes and added

"Zathora, my only daughter, my youngest child I have most trust in you so I am sending you to earth" Odin said very painfully

Zathor look at her father confused and angry and asked

"but father what is the meaning of this? , please explain "

"Zathora do you remember the great war with the Sea Serpents?"

Zathora replied

" yes father but what does that have with me and my sending to earth ?"

" well they are planing a attack on the earth relm and im afraid its in need of our help

Zathora replies with a angered look on her face

" let the earth relm fend for them selfs for once father,they dont need to be babied , and plus why dont you send Loki or Thor?, they are well strong enough .

"well you know the Sea Serpents have a fear of asgaurdians ,so with your help the earth relm should be safe at least for now "Odin replied

" And exaclty how long did you exactly expect me to stay there " Zathora asked with slug in her mouth

" as long as it may take , but as a warrior you have duties to protect the innocent " Odin

Tears began to form in Zathor eyes she knew in her heart that this is the right thing to do but it pained her to leave ever thing behind her firends,her family ,her home and she could see way her father has choicen her to do so becaues she was a lot more bright then Thor or Loki even at her young age after thinking it through she answerd

"yes father as a warrior I will except ,but when do I leave?"

Odin looked down at his daughter with a sad look

"7 days from now ,you should pack your things and study things on earth,and soon there will be a big feat in your behave my child"

and with that Zathora ran she ran with tears in her eye all they way to Loki's room...she would alway go to Loki when ever she was upset or need help with her schooling work,and sometimes they would walk with each other and he would teach her different things and tell her storys of the great war...she loved Loki and Thor too,Thor would show her how to fight like a warrier and be strong to never give up, she loved that about Thor,but for some reason she felt more comfortable in Loki's arms than anyone in her family and he was always there with open arms when she need him and right now she need him!

Zathora knocked on his door she heard a simple" come in"so she open the door and seen Loki on his balcony raling looking over Asgrad

He turn to see his young sister with tears in her eyes and smile to her and said

" come sister I know that this is going to be hard for you but remeber that Thor and I are always behind you"

Loki took Zathora in his arms and and stroke her long dark hair while she cryed in his shoulder

"that is no attitude for a young lady like you ,you have the power of Asgard behind you and with that you can do anything now wipe your tears child"

she did so

"how long have you known about this Loki ?" Zathora asked

"not very long I was with father when the decisions was made , he gave me no say or I would have taken your place . { he cut me off as he usualy does } "

Zathora huge her old brother once more and bid him good day then she made her way to the study were she had to relearn of what she knew about earth.

[ 6 days later the following night ]

Zathora prepares for her long journy to the earth relm , when Thor enters the room . the two stare at each other for a while .Thor sits down in the chair next to Zathora's bed when finally Thor speakes

" you know sister you are doing a very honorable thing, it takes a true warrior to do such a thing especially at your age"

Zathora look at her older brother and smile saddly

"I am very proud of you is what I an trying to say" Thor said humbly

"Yes,but in all honestly brother I am little afraid of what shall come,a great warrior should not feel this way"

" there is no reason for this feeling there should be no problem as long as you are on the planet, the will be no threat to earth" Thor said

Zathora wakes from her Flashback/dream 

Zathora wakes up in a cool sweat she has been have thats dream and reliving that night over and over again and then she remembers when she go to earth and the first year she was resentful towards her father but with time she grown to understand it was more painfully for her father to have his only daughter , but threw the years Zathora grew accustom to the ways of planet, soon her characteristics changed and adapted to earthly kind and now she's just another women.

She laid on her couch and staired at the celing "how long have I been on earth "she asked out loud, she then felt soft fur at her back and turn to see her pet tiger Theo she looked in his bright blue eyes and smiled at him she rememder when she found him in the forest abandoned he was only a little cub then so she took him in as her own and trained him.

"Theo I dont supose you know how long I been on earth...do you ?" she ask sarcastically to the white and grey tiger he just look at her and nuzzled her face she laughed at how sweet he is every little thing he did was cute. she then got up to fix her self and get ready for the day when she gets this feeling in her heart .She couldnt yet describe it but she knew that she had never had a freeling like it before . The feeling only got bigger ,the feeling she had the day she landed on earth . She countinued to ignore the feeling but it started to get really hard to leave be she simply felt alone and empty, hopeless.

she hated it.

Then she heard soft knock on her door and jumped up to anwers .Zathora walks toward the door and opened it young woman with a baby in her arms .A look of concern laid upon Zathoras face . you could see the desperation on the ladys face

" could you please help my baby , for he very ill "the women said

"you are the one with healing hands right?"

"yes yes come in "Zathor said she sat the women down and order her tiger in her bed room she didnt need the mother more sared then she really is.

"give me your baby please"Zathor said as kindly and respectfuly as she could,the women give the baby to her then Zathora went to work she give the baby a bath,fed him tea she called the tea of healing, she made herself and then put her hands on his soft little chest and started to heal a blue glow formed around her hands and went into the infants smiled at the child and he smiled back she then picked him up a whispered in his ear"you will be a wise strong man and a great warrior " with a smile she give the baby to the mother.

"done he is heathly ...you have a beauiful baby boy "Zathor said

Zathora loved children ...she really wanted some for her own to fill in the emptyness left in her heart but she needs a mate and really she didnt have the time or will to deal with men her only true male that was her so called "boy friend " Zam was back at Asgrade and she knew he would wait for her to return like he had promised her.

So she remained faithfully.

"thank you oh blessed one you are truly a angel from the heavens ,I dont know what I would have done if anything happen to my baby I simply could not go on , is there anything I can do to repay you ?"

Zathora gave a look thinking on her face and replied

"Hhhmmmmm, you can make sure that baby stays healthy"

only thing the lady could do was smile at Zathora

"we must be getting back to our village now ,I am truly greatfull " the lady said as she maid her way to the door

Zathora stoped the young lady by the door and said

" please stay here , Odin only knows the dangers that lurk in the jungle ,we have food and rooms youll be safe here " Zathora said

"thank you ma am " the lady replied

Zathora showed the women where her room and then heard another knock at her door ,Zathora looked at the women

"was there anyone with you?" Zathora asked

_well thats chapter 4 hope you like it sorry its sooo long, I felt that you guys need to know Zathora a little bie more ...leave a review and I will updated faster! o and before i forget here is a shout out to :Marksman Queen and 666AnimeFan666 thanks for reading and Faving this story it means a lot !3 _

_love imasuperhero2 8)_


End file.
